Bording School!
by RayahEvelyn
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella she goes into a deep depression after awhile Charlie gets fed up with it and sends her to bording school in no were other than Alaska ! but who is there and what will she do  i do not own any twilight stuff sm does
1. Chapter 1

BORDING SCHOOL!

Ok so I decided to write a new story :D hopefully you like it

Bella's pov

"Bella I'm leaving and you will never see me again it will be as if I never existed " Edward kissed my forehead then pecked my lips before vanishing into the woods leaving me falling to the ground in agony. "Edward!" I tried to scream but all came out was a small groan "please" I got up stumbling deeper into the dark woods looking for him "Edward please come back" I croaked. Knowing he had to be miles away by now I feel to my knees gripping my stomach trying to stop the pain and passed out.

I was awoken by a sound in the still night I looked around and ended up face to face with a wolf the size of a horse ,I tried to scream but nothing came out and I stumbled back against a tree looking at the wolf expecting it to attack but it just walked away . I started walking what I could see of the trail till I saw a dim light and heard the shouts of men through the woods "Bella , Bella" they shouted at the top of there lungs "Bella are you out there" I tried to shout back but my throat would not let it escape . I broke out into a run stumbling over trees and rocks running toward the quickly vanishing light .

"Bella" my dad screamed when he saw me come through the clearing . He ran to me picking me up hugging me to his chest tight "baby are you ok " he asked pressing the back of his hand to my now clammy forehead "I tried to answer but all I could do was bust out crying and mumble "there gone" over and over .

He carried me into the house laying me on the couch "Bella who's gone" I started to say Edward but I couldn't get the lump in my throat to move were I could let it out "the Cullen's" I whispers in a raspy voice .He gritted his teeth and stood up walking to the telephone dialing a number quickly .After a moment of holding the phone to his ear he slammed it down furrowing his eyebrows "how could they do that to you" he gritted his teeth hand twitching to his gun . I closed my eyes and whispered "dad no" he immediately stopped talking about them and sat down beside the couch "do you need a doctor bells ?" he asked once again pressing his hand to my forehead

I yawned and stretched my stiff muscles "no dad I just want to sleep" I croaked and started to stand up .He looked at me questionably "were are you going Bells" he asked worriedly "to my bed room dad " I answered and got up stumbling up to my room and collapsing into the bed .

I woke up late the next day late and looked around collapsing back as I remembered the past night and all I could think is Why? Why would he so this to me, was I just a toy for him to play with , With that I started crying again and curled up into a tight ball begging to just die

Ok I hope you guys liked it if you did PLEASE! Review if you didn't like it review anyway and tell me how much I suck I can only grow as a writer if you guys help me also im looking for a beta so if your interested give me a review or send me a message and I will get back at you

Love always Renata aka Trish3


	2. Chapter 2

Boarding School !

Ok Thanks SOOOO much for the reviews , story alerts and author alerts it means a LOT to me so this chapter is dedicated to you guys 3

Last chapter ((I woke up late the next day and looked around collapsing back as I remembered the past night and all I could think is Why? Why would he so this to me, was I just a toy for him to play with , With that I started crying again and curled up into a tight ball begging to just die ))

I woke up a couple hours later from my phone screaming at me .I sat up looking at the caller Id to see it was Angela calling "Hello" I answered "Hey Bella are you ok I heard Edward and his family moved" when she said his name my heart broke into a million pieces all over again and I started crying unable to stop myself I threw the phone against the wall shattering it and leaving a small hole in the wall.

"Bella Swan" Charlie screamed when he walked into my room and saw my phone and the wall but he looked down and saw me huddled into a ball crying and dropped to his knee's trying to comfort me . "Bella baby it will be ok" he tried to comfort me but all he was doing was making me even more upset .

**Three weeks later** (sorry for skipping around but if I didnt this would be one long story)

I sat on the couch sipping on water watching TV when a commercial came on "Do you need to get away from it all" I nodded staring at the screen "need to find new friends who wont just remind you of the past " I nodded "then come to Alaska Academy , the best boarding school in the united states maby even the world , just call 562-756-7926 to get enrolled" I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the number intending to call it later .

"Hello Alaska Academy this is Jenna how may I help you" a pixie like voice came over the phone "Hello Ms. Jenna my name is Bella Swan I was wondering if you were still taking applications for your school" I heard papers shuffle around and typing over the computer before she answered "why yes we are now what you will need is first a parental signature stating that they are allowing you to come her and second we need all your identification" I wrote it down and sat it to the side "ok thank you I will send that as soon as I can " I answered and hung up.

"Bella " charlie shouted from the living room while I was cooking dinner "what is this" he asked carrying in the piece of paper from earlier "dad I need to get away and that seemed like the best way for me to ….forget" he nodded thinking "if you want to Bella just promise to write and call" I nodded "ok dad that's fair enough " I answered and started looking for all the stuff I have to send

ok sucks chapter I know im sorry I needed to get her to this point and just went to a blank on it so hope you liked it if not im so sorry please review and if you have any! ideas let me know much love

Corin ~Trish


	3. Authors note please read

Hey guys sorry about this but both of my story's are going to be put on hold I am having major problems in real life and I can't deal with it and my stories … im sorry to anyone that was really getting into the story Etc. if anybody wants the story line ….. you know somewhat were I was going and want to take over the story by all means message me and I will gladly hand it over

Much love : Tricia /Corin


End file.
